<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Always Have Time for You by bobaxtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449906">We Will Always Have Time for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaxtea/pseuds/bobaxtea'>bobaxtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Worried Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaxtea/pseuds/bobaxtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hides an injury. Cue worried Avengers and a worried iron-dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Will Always Have Time for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stumbled into the living room, chest heaving with the effort. He tried not to show the amount of effort it took to just take a few steps. He couldn’t let the other Avengers see how much pain he was in. </p><p>“That was truly a successful mission! We shall celebrate our victory with mead! Young Stark, what kind will you be drinking tonight?” Thor’s voice boomed.</p><p>“Nope. Nope, nope, nope. The only thing the kid is drinking tonight is a juice box.” Tony interrupted. Peter offered him a tired smile, exhausted from the day’s events. His chest ached.</p><p>---------------------------------------------(During the battle)</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, I detect two of your ribs are broken. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?” Karen’s voice spoke. </p><p>‘That all you got?” Peter quipped as tiredly got up from the heaps of broken stone and rubble. </p><p>“Well, I also detect several lacerations, bruises, and a long cut from your mid-torse to your thi-”</p><p>“Karen, I was being sarcastic” Peter rolled his eyes, “and don’t tell Mr. Stark! I don’t want to worry him too much.” Peter said hurriedly. He couldn’t risk Mr. Stark being upset and not letting him join another mission.</p><p>“Peter, I don’t believe that is a wise decision. Your injuries need to be attended to-” Karen responds. </p><p>“Karen, mute!” Her voice goes quiet. Peter swung back in action, determined not to bother Mr. Stark.</p><p>As Peter tirelessly fought, his injuries increased. Two broken ribs became four. Cuts and bruises multiplied. And on top of all that, Peter is now dealing with a sprained ankle. Finally, the bot’s numbers ceased. And the fight was over.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>“-er. Peter!” A voice interrupted his thoughts. He pushed himself off of the couch. When did he get on the couch? </p><p>“Are you okay, Peter?” Steve's face loomed into Peter’s line of sight looking worried, with a hint of curiosity in his expression. Peter nodded his head, too tired to even open his mouth.</p><p>“We just wanted to know what kind of food you wanted for takeout,” Tony said. He also looked concerned. He had seen Peter get hit in the side of the building. But Peter had brushed it off and said he was fine. </p><p>“Hmmm, pizza sounds good,” Peter responded. Tony nodded and then ordered Friday to “get a shit-ton of pizza”. Peter smiled and laid back down, this time next to Thor. Thor was so warm, like a warm electric heating blanket. Peter pushed himself closer. It felt like only seconds until the doorbell rang and an enthusiastic “food is here!” rang out. Peter pushed himself off of Thor, unhappy that he had to leave his source of warmth.</p><p>As he got up, black dots clouded his vision. Peter blinked his eyes a few times and they disappeared. </p><p>Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw how much food Tony had ordered. There were multiple bags strewn across the room, greasy boxes littering every surface in the room. The Avengers were starting to open them, fatty foods spilling out. Apparently, “a shit-ton of pizza” meant enough to feed the whole country! Peter went over to the massive pile and picked out a couple of boxes. He walked back over to the couch, this time snuggled up next to Tony. He couldn’t help but wince as he sat back down. Tony took no notice as he was animatedly describing some new invention he was making in the lab to Bruce. Peter smiled to himself. God, he was so lucky to have Tony.</p><p>Another sharp pain rang out against Peter’s side and his ankle throbbed. Bruce took notice, looking over Peter with concern. Peter was still wearing his suit, refusing to take it off. </p><p>“Hey, Peter? Why don’t you go change real quick? There is an extra pair of spare clothes in the bathroom down the hall.” Bruce said. Peter nodded and got up to go change.</p><p>--------------------------------------------- TONY POV</p><p>Tony was talking to Bruce when the scientist interrupted him and spoke to Peter. Tony had been noticing how Peter was wincing but thought Peter was okay. He couldn’t have been more wrong. </p><p>As Tony watched Peter get up, he saw how his gaze unfocused. He knew something was wrong. </p><p>“Woah,” he heard Peter say.</p><p>“Pete? You okay?” He asked. He saw Peter’s mouth open but before he could get a single word out, Peter collapsed. </p><p>Tony shouted out, watching Peter’s eyes roll back and his legs give way.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter woke up to beeping. Everything was blurry and voices and sounds mixed together. He felt a hand softly carding through his hair. </p><p>“Hey, Pete.” He heard a voice filter in.</p><p>Peter groaned and closed his eyes, intending to fall back asleep. </p><p>“Nope. No can do Underoos. Time to wake up.” He felt a finger softly poking his forehead. He heard a muffled “Tony! Don’t poke my patient!” Peter fully opened his eyes seeing a disgruntled Bruce Banner and a sheepish Tony.</p><p>“Hey Fri, tell everyone that Spider-Kid is awake,” Tony spoke. (It’s Spider-Man, Mr. Stark)</p><p>“They have been informed and are on their way now, sir,” Friday replied.</p><p>Peter internally groaned. He really didn’t want to be grounded by the Avengers for hiding injuries. That would be so lame. Can you imagine telling people that you can’t come out or else Earth’s Mightiest Heroes will lay hellfire on you? Yeah, no thanks. </p><p>The door swung open and a storm of worried Avengers came barreling in. They all immediately began scanning him over, making sure he wasn’t hiding any more injuries.</p><p>“Guys, it’s fine. It was just a couple of broken bones.” Peter said trying to reassure them, but his statement did quite the opposite. </p><p>“Just a couple of broken bones?! Kid, you had four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and cuts and bruises all over yourself” A disgruntled Tony spoke up beside him. </p><p>“I agree with Tony. You’re lucky your healing factor didn’t incorrectly heal your bones.” Bruce said. Peter winced. That’s happened before and they had to re-break them. Not fun.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?” Steve asked. </p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you guys. You all looked really busy and I didn’t think my injuries were that big of a deal compared to what you guys had to endure.” Peter argued. </p><p>“Pete, we will always have enough time for you. Always. If you get injured in any way, you need to tell us, okay?” Tony said.</p><p>“Even if it’s just a paper cut, you tell us. Got it?” Bucky piped up. </p><p>Peter nodded. He really did love these guys. </p><p>“Thanks, you guys, really. And um, Mr. Stark? Can we please have a movie night?” Peter gave his doe-eyes look to Tony. Tony sighed but smiled. He would do anything for his Spider-Kid.</p><p>“Sounds good to me? What do you want to watch?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Star Wars!” Peter exclaimed. Tony laughed. </p><p>Everyone got up and left the room. Bruce helped Peter out of bed and he limped into the living room. The Avengers had settled into their usual seating arrangement, save Nat and Clint.</p><p>“Nat! Let’s switch this once, please!” Clint begged. Natasha shook her head. Clint had prepared for this and took a flying leap into the air intending to land in the seat. But before his body could even skim the surface of the couch, a knife came hurling through the air, stabbing Clint’s sleeve to the floor. Natasha smirked, Clint gulped. Eventually, Clint found his way to his seat and plopped himself down, grumbling the entire time. </p><p>Peter laughed to himself, finding the scene endearing. He cuddled in, practically glued to Mr. Stark’s side. Tony gently placed an arm around Peter’s shoulders, drawing him in closer. As the static blue text began to fill the screen, Peter realized that he couldn’t have wished for a better family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first written fanfic and I can't wait to write more. Leave suggestions for more peter parker fics in the comments! Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>